1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing when delivering data between the apparatuses which are connected to one another through a network.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, some of image processing apparatuses which are connected through a network can instruct a reader which is connected to other machines on the network to read out an image to receive the image thus read out through the network. In addition, in recent years, the case of handling color images has been increased so that the amount of image data has been increased. Then, when reading out the large color image to carry out the delivery of the color image through a network, it has also become possible that by taking a load of the network into consideration, the OCR (Optical Character Reader) processing of analyzing and recognizing previously the text data is executed in the machine, on the network, which has read out the image, and for the area which has been recognized as the text data, the text data after the recognition is employed instead of the image data, while with respect to the area as other than the text, the image which has been read out is transmitted by employing the image which has been compressed to be made small by the suitable compression method.